


A Signal

by Teacake (CowrooNagaysa)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, also i was listening to corny 50s love music, fluff fluf fluff, i'm drowning in this ship rip me this is my 2nd shance fanfic in two days, i'm in shance hell, it was like 2 am when i thought of this cliche abomination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowrooNagaysa/pseuds/Teacake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro and Lance share a comfortable moment in the Castle-Ship's training area. What with slow dancing and all of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Signal

“Hey, Shiro, you still training?” Lance entered the training facility, though did not see Shiro combating a robot, but rather found him sitting upon the ground, drinking from a pouch to re-hydrate himself. Through the room, he could hear music, which he thought most curious for they really hadn’t music. His gaze drifted, however, to a silver box with an odd assortment of antenna, something that looked like a little satellite dish turning around on it.

 

“Huh? No. I mean, I’m taking a break,” Shiro explained, his breathing labored as he finished off the pouch. “Why? Is something wrong?”

 

“Nah, just wanted to see you.” Lance attempted to say such casually, a heat rising to his face ever-so-slightly. He couldn’t believe he’d just admitted that. Yes, they were dating as of recently and yes, he was allowed to say things like that, though it somehow still felt embarrassing. He swallowed thickly. For some reason when Shiro said sappy things such as that, it was endearing and made him feel a pleasant rush of joy. When  _ he _ said such things, however, it sounded so ridiculous and unlike him that he kicked himself. He still wasn’t entirely certain on how to conduct himself around Shiro. He was team leader, after all, and also his boyfriend. Lance struggled to juggle the two things, though Shiro seemed to handle them with ease.

 

“Right now?” asked Shiro, flashing a smile. “I’m a bit sweaty, but if you insist…” he opened an arm, motioning to where Lance could sit next to him. Lance’s shoulders jolted, though he moved to sit next to him on the floor, sighing contently when Shiro’s arm settled comfortably around his shoulders. Lance shifted closer. 

 

“You stink.”

 

“You can’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

“Mmm-hmm…” Lance looked towards Shiro, whose smile had only widened at their contact. Before it fully registered, Shiro leaned in to kiss him softly and briefly, his unoccupied arm rising to comb his fingers affectionately through Lance’s hair. By the time it was all said and done, his face was burning. Shiro really was a caring and affectionate partner. It was exciting and rather dizzying and made him wonder how he’d even landed a partner such as Shiro. At first, he’d held his doubts about the relationship. The interest had been mutual, yes, though he’d thought that Shiro would have grown weary of their relationship, thought that Shiro would have found Lance’s insistent chatter and banter irritating. Though Shiro never spoke out against him, and regarded him with such an adoration when they were alone that it reassured him that Shiro held no regrets as to their current relationship.

 

“I-if you don’t mind me asking, what’s with the radio over there?” Lance thought it best to change the topic quickly before he became even more flustered. 

 

“That? Pidge modified it so we could catch broadcasts from planets we pass. Sometimes it catches music stations, so I like to use it for training. The music is distracting, but in a good way. I got lucky today and it’s playing Earth music. We might be near a human, colonized planet or something.” Shiro shrugged his shoulders, gunmetal irises turning to regard the object of their conversation.

 

“Think Pidge might make me one? I could definitely use some music.”

 

“You could always use mine.”

 

“I don’t want to take your stuff…”

 

“I don’t mind, Lance.” Shiro squeezed his shoulder with a quiet laugh. 

 

He hummed in return, a cover for his inability to form a suitable reply. Lance was a verbose individual, always with some sort of witticism to fire back with, even if it was not entirely clever. However, Shiro always managed to leave him at a loss for words, uncertain on how to proceed. The pair focused upon the music the silver box played. A slow song suddenly fell over the frequency. It played for a few more moments before Shiro rose to his feet, pulling Lance up with him.

 

“Whoa! Hey, Shiro! What’re you…”

 

Shiro grabbed one of Lance’s hands, his other one settling against his lower back with a smile. “Care to dance?”

 

“Yeah, ‘cause you sure left me room to refuse, huh?” Lance rolled his eyes, Shiro only laughing in return. 

 

“We don’t have to.”

 

“I didn’t say ‘no’.”

 

“Do you know how to slow dance?”

 

“Yeah. I have, like, a ton of sisters. And female cousins. This happened a lot at their  _ Quinceañeras _ . If I didn’t know how to slow dance then it’d be embarrassing. Not used to not leading though…”

 

“Just relax, I’ve got you.” The ground suddenly slid from Lance as he was dipped dramatically. He gripped the back of Shiro’s shirt desperately, a noise of both surprise and fear escaping him, the hand that held Shiro’s tightening into a death grip from the shock of it all. Shiro only grinned in return spinning him greatly before returning to their original, dance position. 

 

“See?” Shiro said, placing his face closer to Lance’s, his voice lowered, eyes glimmering playfully. “I didn’t drop you once throughout all of that. When I say that I’ve got you, I mean it.”

 

“I believe you, I believe you. You didn’t have to prove it like that though. You’re lucky Blue’s gotten me used to spinning or else I might have gone all Hunk on you and totally barfed.”

 

“I’ll count my lucky stars.” Shiro paused, beginning to step in time to the music. Lance relaxed, placing his arm upon Shiro’s shoulder.

 

Lance would never admit it, or perhaps he wasn’t entirely certain on how to say it aloud, but it was nice seeing Shiro within such a playful state. It was nice to see his shoulders relax, his smile widen, the crease betwixt his brows disappearing as he seemed to find himself more at ease. Lance knew that Shiro had seen some life changing things, that he’d suffered underneath certain things that not even he could conceive. Shiro wasn’t that much older than he was and he’d been forced to grow up in ways that none could imagine. Even then, he was expected to lead a team tasked with defending the universe. How Shiro managed to stave off further gray hairs was a mystery to Lance. However, it did make him happy to know that Shiro found it relaxing to be around him.

 

Despite all Shiro had seen, his disposition was still relatively bright and his sense of humor hadn’t left him. Lance just retained a great skill in bringing it out more than others could. He was pleased to be able to do it, though as stated prior, he could not say such aloud, lest he die of embarrassment. 

 

He listened to Shiro as the taller male hummed along to the music. The pair moved fluidly throughout the training area, easily and smoothly. Lance silently wondered where Shiro had gained such dancing experience, for he was good. Lance was aware of the heat upon his back, the heat upon his hand as he held Shiro’s. He couldn’t help but close his eyes, also focusing upon the music. Before he’d known it, he too was humming along to the music, its melody easy to remember and predict. He and Shiro were harmonizing through their soft singing, so completely in sync with one another that it was oddly comforting. Perhaps those team practices had really paid off after all.

 

It was moments such as the one at current that grounded Lance. He longed for Earth, longed for a break, though knew that he was part of something greater. It was difficult to relax when one was tasked with defending the universe. It was that which made moments such as the one he was enduring all the more pleasurable, a distraction and comfort from the stress of his job. He placed his head against Shiro’s shoulder, still humming.

 

Shiro pulled him closer, the pace of their dancing having slowed considerably, now just an excuse to hold close contact with one another. “This is nice,” said Shiro softly, fingers lovingly tracing circles against Lance’s back.

 

“Mmm?” Lance refocused, having been lost within his own thoughts and the comfort of the situation at hand. “Nice... ? Y-yeah, it is. Sorry. Wasn’t listening that well.”

 

“I’m not going to get mad at you for enjoying yourself.”

 

Lance absentmindedly wound their fingers together, laughing quietly. “We need to do this more often,” he said suddenly. “This is  _ way  _ better than some of the other bonding exercises we do.”

 

“That’s because it’s _ team  _ stuff, Lance. This is just us.”

 

“Yeah, well, maybe I want to work on my bond with _ you. _ ”

 

“We can always make time for that.”

 

They’d stopped dancing at that point, the song having ended, though both were reluctant to let go of one another. They’d really gotten too comfortable. Shiro slowly let go of his hand, though shifted their position so that he was holding Lance better. The Blue Paladin in return buried his face further into the crook of his neck. Inhaling his scent. Shiro didn’t smell much better, the scent of sweat still sticking to his skin, though Lance somehow found himself enjoying it as well as traces of Shiro’s own, personal smell, beneath it all. 

 

Shiro had gone back to tracing circles against Lance’s back, “we should probably break apart.”

 

“Probably.”

 

“Do I still stink?”

 

“A little.”

 

“And yet you’re still pushing your face into me.”

 

“Don’t remind me.”

 

“I can go shower and we can resume this in a bit.”

 

“Of course…” Lance’s arms had wrapped around Shiro’s neck, though they were talking of parting, none seemed inclined to do so, appreciating the rare moment of peace and calm. “Just one more minute,” Lance grumbled.

 

They rested within a comfortable silence for a few more moments.

 

“Shiro?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We really should do this dancing thing again some other time.”

  
“I couldn’t agree more.”


End file.
